


Favorite Doll

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Mika is always excited about their sessions, but Shu is impressed that Mika has improved in playing his part in their little game.





	Favorite Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the kink meme! Original fill and request can be found over here--  
> https://kinkstars.dreamwidth.org/1060.html?thread=40996#cmt40996

“Now, Kagehira.” The shorter of the two straightened up, clear excitement almost radiating off him in waves. “Reiterate your safe word, and what you will do in the case you can not speak at the time of checking in on you.” While speaking, Shu was adjusting the dress he’d recently fitted for Mika, checking the cuffs did not go past a specific length and that everything fit him perfectly.

“M’safe word s’Madonee, an’ if I can’t speak I’ll snap m’fingers an’ if I can’t do that I’ll try tappin’ ya wit’ m’index an’ middle fingers!” The amount of enthusiasm in the other’s voice was more than palpable in the room, and Shu couldn’t entirely understand why, but he definitely enjoyed the feeling it sent through him. Once he’d finished with the final touches to the dress, he set his needles and all the pins he’d pulled out of the dress on his work table, letting out a sigh of contentment over the work he’d finished.

“Alright then, are you ready to go ahead then, Kagehira?” With those words, he could feel the other was about to pounce him, even though he knew full well of the rules in their little game. Mika nodded enthusiastically, then trying to contain himself as Shu gave him the softest smile he’s ever seen in their time living together. “Well then, I suppose we can go ahead then. Now, remember… you only speak when given permission, but noises and breathing are permitted. You are my doll, Kagehira… You are mine, and mine alone.” After saying this, Shu stepped forward to bring his hands up under Mika’s arms and Mika did his best to not laugh when it tickled him a bit, but he was doing incredibly well keeping quiet in the moment.

It was impressive, how Mika was so much more pliant at home, during these moments, more able to control himself and remain silent to please his dearest Mentor. Shu grabbed hold of Mika’s wrists, then guiding him slowly toward a plush stool that was close to a small table with an assortment of ropes and other goodies that Mika seemed to almost vibrate over seeing. Of course, he remained quiet, looking forward to what Shu was about to do to him. Dressing Mika up, brushing his hair and doing general maintenance upon him had almost become a sort of foreplay for them, the forfeiture of his control sending waves of arousal through Mika sometimes unintentionally. Then, he would allow Shu to dress him up in a different way after he’d been dressed up so beautifully.

“Are you doing alright, Kagehira?” Shu’s voice was soft, but there was the slight buzz of lust at the back of it, hinting that he was ready to get started. When Mika gave him a nod to confirm, also stating  _ green _ out of habit with their former safe word system, Shu smiled still and freed Mika’s wrists to set to grabbing the rope he wanted to use for this session. All the ropes were in colors that were very similar to Valkyrie’s unit uniforms, but there were also a few that seemed to have been picked specifically due to Mika’s eye colors. When Mika had asked in a previous session why Shu had picked up blue rope so specifically, Shu had gotten embarrassed, stating it only made sense to get something to match his doll’s eyes, causing for Mika to hug him and squeal over how much he loved his dear Mentor.

When Shu finally settled upon a color, he had decided to go with the tried and true set of red ropes, checking he had in fact conditioned them recently enough before he set to undressing Mika. Lifting the younger so that he was standing, he hummed and brought his arms up himself to pull the dress over his head and his eyes trailed to the other’s hips to see how excited Mika was already. It never took anything beyond spectacular to get Mika excited, as he expected, finding that the other was more than half hard already simply from the earlier maintenance, and likely his excitement he was feeling when he’d seen the ropes.

“Still doing alright, Kagehira?” Receiving another nod and a soft  _ green _ in response, Shu nodded and set to measuring out the right lengths of rope for the knots he had in mind. Once he was settled on what he desired, he set to work. Mika couldn’t help the soft shudders that ran through his body while Shu slid rope over and around different parts of his body, his breathing already growing unsteady as Shu’s clearly magical fingers worked the rope into perfectly fitted knots that hugged and squeezed his body in all the right ways. It was as though the rope were an extension of Shu’s own arms and fingers, wrapping him up in warmth and care as the other pulled each knot just tight enough to not harm Mika but still remain secure and beautiful.

Once Shu was finished, he took a moment to admire his handiwork before he guided Mika over to their now shared bed, lifting him up to settle him on the bed where he could easily admire how beautiful Mika looked adorned in the rope work he’d finished. Although Mika used to be a rambling mess at this point, he had grown steadily more used to finally following Shu’s command on remaining silent. Though, his excitement and urge to move was incredibly visible in the way his toes gave the slightest wiggle, since his hands and arms were bound behind him on the bed.

“I hope they are not too tight, Kagehira.” When he received a soft  _ green _ in response to this, he smiled still and got off the bed to head back over to the table, looking over the options he had available, before settling with a tapered plug and some lubricant to start them off. Though he wasn’t one for the messy part of this, and preferred to watch Mika prepare himself and whine while begging Shu to take him apart and ruin him… He did enjoy the way his adept fingers could undo Mika almost immediately with only a short time of preparation. Was it only due to Mika getting so excited about time with his Mentor, though? He wondered, though Mika didn’t seem to clarify what turned him on, instead seeming simply excited and enthusiastic to please Shu in any way he possibly could.

Once his fingers were coated with enough lubricant for the job, he moved to the bed, finding Mika with his legs spread and clearly more than excited for Shu to start. “Ever the eager one, aren’t you?” Shu shook his head, but he couldn’t help the slight smile, finding it rather endearing that Mika would be so ecstatic in regards to just the preparation, though he had a feeling it was due to being excited for the main act of their game. With that, he settled comfortably between Mika’s legs and traced a cool digit around the other’s entrance, earning a sharp inhale from Mika as he then slowly and steadily pressed forward, careful to gauge Mika’s reactions all the while.

By now, Shu had memorized Mika’s typical reactions, usually he would tense up, taken aback by the chill brought on by the lubricant, but then as the lubricant warmed with the temperature of his body, he would start to relax and loosen up, moaning and panting the entire time. Though, it used to be that he would break character at this point to moan  _ Mentor _ over and over, begging for him to take him apart and use him as he pleased. But, it seemed he had become more obedient in this headspace, and Shu couldn’t help but reward him for it, stepping up from one digit to three when Mika was wiggling the slightest bit in his bindings. The sudden increase was enough to earn a choked moan from the younger, his voice nearly breaking and seeming as though he was about to break character.

Yet, Mika didn’t, looking so incredibly intent on not speaking until he was permitted to do so. Shu felt a sudden strike of power shoot through his spine, enjoying the fact that Mika had come so far as to give him complete control such as this. It was borderline intoxicating and he couldn’t help groaning. “Kagehira… tell me what you want me to do to you, in vivid detail…” At this, Mika practically jerked up in his restraints as if he were an excited dog.

“I-I want Mentor t’ get i-inside me… I want Mentor t’ use me l-like a toy an’ t-take me apart wit’ his c-cock… I-I want to feel Mentor inside me an’ make me feel like I t-truly am only his…!” With that, Shu could feel his last line of defense fall and shatter as he shuddered, pulling his fingers out to grab for a nearby condom as he’s pulling himself from his pants.  He decided to go ahead and shimmy his pants and underwear off, careful to fold them and not get too much lubricant on them unintentionally. He also went ahead and finally removed his shirt as well, folding it just as neatly before he then set to rolling the condom on and lubricating it as thoroughly as possible. He could see Mika’s wiggling and he gave the other a smirk with how well behaved Mika was being despite clearly wanting to speak and break character.

As the blunt head of his cock slid up to settle against Mika’s entrance, he let out a slow breath before pressing inside with an unsteady groan, holding Mika’s hips tight to ease himself inside. Mika’s lips parted in a silent moan, almost as though he could have shouted as Shu pressed inside, everything bubbling as though his body were made of molten lava. It wasn’t until Shu pulled out to thrust back in, forming a slow, but harsh rhythm, that Mika’s lips parted to let out more pleasured sounds. The rhythm was one he preferred, the sound of their skin slapping together being one he desired hearing whenever Shu chose to touch him like this. Mika wanted nothing more than to lose himself like this as often as he could, he would do anything to get his beloved Mentor to ruin him in such a way.

It never took long before they were both coming undone, Shu’s thrusts getting frantic as Mika rolled against him and met Shu’s thrusts just as frantically. Soon a broken sob fell from Mika’s lips and his back would arch sharply, his own orgasm hitting him like a freight train as he still maintained the order of not speaking until permitted. Once Shu felt his own orgasm wash over him, his hips stuttered to a stop once he finished, still barely holding himself above Mika with his arms. Gathering his breath, he pulled out with a shivering moan, earning one from Mika as well, before he tied off the condom and got up to toss the condom away. After doing so he returned to the bedside.

“Mm… are you feeling alright, Kagehira?” When he received a nod and some mumbled, incoherent  _ green _ , he can’t help a soft laugh before he set to undoing the restraints decorating his body. “You did incredibly well today, Kagehira… I’ve never seen you remain so silent during sex…” Humming one of their unit songs as he undid the bindings, he was then completely unsurprised when Kagehira threw his arms around him in excitement, though he was clearly more lethargic than earlier.

“Mentor~ I wanna take a bath wit’ ya~ I bet ya need a bath like I do too, right?” Nuzzling into Shu’s neck and side, he can only sigh softly as he listened to Mika speak.

“Yes, Kagehira, we can take a hot bath here in a moment, allow me to get your clothes ready and draw the water for us.” After returning the shower of kisses Mika was giving him, it was then that he decided to walk off and do as he said, leaving Mika alone for only a few moments before he wound up returning and shaking his head. Mika wound up crashing on the bed, resulting in Shu having to lift him up in order to carry him away for their routine maintenance. He would definitely spoil Mika at the moment until he woke from his slumber.


End file.
